Fue un Crimen Maravilloso
by DannyMichell08
Summary: Serie de One-Shot. AU y OoC. Lean, disfruten y dejen reviews.


_**Fue un Crimen Maravilloso.**_

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a una nueva historia.**

**Alex: Está vez les traemos algo distinto a lo usual...**

**Danny: En vez de ser una historia de humor...**

**Maddy: Sera una de policías y ladrones xD.**

**Alex: Eh... Algo así. El fic está inspirado en uno de los libros de Danny.**

**Danny: Un libro que responde al nombre de **_**"Fue un Crimen Maravillos**_**o**_**"**_**. Escrito por Alfred Hitchcock (según la portada)**

**Maddy: Así que está vez, ni los personajes ni la historia nos pertenece.**

**Alex: El fic será una serie de One-Shot. Así que ninguno tiene que ver con otro.**

**Danny: A menos claro, que el capítulo sea muy largo y tenga que dividirlo en dos partes.**

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: Hora de comenzar. Esperamos que les guste.**

**Advertencias:**

1.- En todos los One-Shot va haber OoC. Este es necesario para que el fic pueda desarrollarse.

2.- En todos los One-Shot va a haber AU.

**Refuerzo de Personalidad.**

**Richard O. Lewis.**

_Por lo general, nuestra capacidad para enfrentarnos con el destino está condicionada por la seguridad de uno mismo. Y ocasionalmente por el autodominio._

Poco después de las ocho de la tarde recibí una llamada del teniente de la policía Oswald Baskerville.

-Doctor Jack-dijo-, tengo un cliente para usted. Lo he recogido hace media hora en el puente. ¿Le interesa?

¿Puente? De pronto recordé uno de los puntos sobre el que discutimos la última vez que nos encontramos.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!-dije-. ¡Claro que estoy interesado! ¿Está noche?

-Tiene que ser antes-dijo el teniente-, o me veré obligado a acusarle formalmente y dejarlo encerrado hasta mañana. Eso podría empeorar el asunto, usted ya sabe cómo es.

-¡Indudablemente!-convine-. Mejor que lo traiga en seguida.

-No he descubierto gran cosa sobre el-continuo diciendo el teniente-, pero ahora le cuento lo que he averiguado para que usted se pueda hacer una idea. Treinta y cinco años, contable, casado y sin hijos, vive en los arrabales, no ha querido decirnos el motivo por el cual iba a saltar desde el puente. No puedo decirle más.

-Es suficiente-repuse-. Les estaré esperando.

Después de colgar el receptor del teléfono, me recline en la silla para reflexionar un momento. Durante el año pasado, el índice de suicidios e intentos de suicidios había aumentado considerablemente. Por alguna razón, saltar desde un puente elevado parecía ser el método favorito para acabar con todo; quizá se debiera a que, una vez dado el salto, se alcanzaba de inmediato el punto sin retorno, y si la persona cambiaba de opinión mientras caía, no había nada que pudiese modificar el futuro. Y era de los sistemas menos sórdidos.

En los últimos años, el teniente Oswald y yo nos habíamos encontrado en algunas reuniones sociales y habíamos establecido una cierta amistad. Durante la última de ella, salió en la conversación el tema de los aumentos de intento de suicidio, y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que el procedimiento actual para tratar aquel tipo de casos era completamente inadecuado. Si un hombre se encontraba tan deprimido emocionalmente que tenía que atentar contra su propia vida, una amonestación por parte de los agentes de policía y la privación de su libertad sólo empeorarían la situación; y una prisión o una comisaría sin duda no eran el mejor lugar para dirigir una terapia de índole psicológica.

Como psicólogo en ejercicio, sabía que una conversación privada y en un ambiente adecuado con la persona angustiada podía brindar cierta solución al problema. Con mis años de experiencia profesional dedicados a investigar los caprichos de la mente humana, no sería para mí una tarea tan difícil averiguar el motivo que se encontraba detrás del intento de suicidio, sacarlo a flote en toda su magnitud y aclararlo para siempre. Por lo menos, era el mejor recurso con el que contaba por el momento.

Así que ofrecí mis servicios, con el escéptico beneplácito del teniente, pero desde una perspectiva completamente experimental.

Cuando llegaron a mi consultorio el teniente y el hombre que estaba destinado a ser el primer caso experimental, yo tenía ya todas las cosas preparadas: le tenue iluminación que apenas llegaba hasta la librería empotrada en la pared, un pequeño pero reconfortante fuego en el chimenea, música suave. En una palabra, un ambiente creado para inducir a la relajación.

El teniente Oswald me presentó al hombre y me dijo que se llamaba Reim Lunettes. Mientras le daba un amistoso apretón a su inerte mano, observé que su actitud era la de una persona absolutamente derrotada. Tenía los ojos muy irritados, y la piel de su rostro demacrada.

-Encantado de conocerle-le dije, señalándole una confortable silla frente al sofá grande tapizado-Póngase cómodo mientras acompaño al teniente a la puerta. En seguida estaré con usted.

Antes de salir, el teniente me detuvo un momento.

-Llámeme en cuanto haya terminado-me sugirió-. Es por si debo avisarle a alguien para que venga a buscarle.

-Entendido.

Al volver a mi consultorio, entre frotándome las palmas de las manos y me senté, sonriéndole con afabilidad al hombre que se hallaba al otro lado de la mesita baja.

-Bien, Sr. Lunettes-comencé, yendo directamente al grano-, me parece que tenemos un ligero problema.

Lunettes contempló vagamente las manos que descansaban sobre su regazo, los dedos moviéndose nerviosos, pero no dijo nada.

-A veces, cuando podemos exteriorizar problemas y hablar acerca de él, su gravedad parece que disminuye bastante-dije-. ¿No quiere contarme que le pasa?

Lunettes dejó de observar sus dedos inquietos, y comenzó a mover sus ojos de derecha a izquierda como si buscará alguna vía de escape.

¿Un introvertido? Sin duda alguna. Se trataba de un hombre que interiorizaba sus problemas con obstinación, dejando que estos presionasen hasta el punto de estallar sin remedio. Había alcanzado aquel punto la noche anterior, y a pesar de que no pudo saltar desde el puente, la presión aún estaba allí e iba acumulándose de modo peligroso.

Me levante de un brinco dirigiéndome al mueble bar y serví dos martinis que había preparado pasta la ocasión, por si la situación lo requería.

-Aquí tiene-dije, alargándole una de los altos vasos-. Le ayudara a relajarse.

Desunió las manos, cogió el vaso, me miro indeciso, y bebió un poco.

Al parecer, el cóctel le gusto y el segundo trago fue más largo.

-Yo no bebo mucho-dijo depositando con una mano temblorosa el vaso medio vacío en la mesita baja-. Nunca lo he hecho.

Era de esperar. Algunos hombres podían recurrir al alcohol en los momentos de tensión, ir de parranda, perder el control, y aliviar así su angustia-al menos, por un tiempo-, pero Lunettes no. Simplemente no era esa su personalidad.

Tomé un sorbo a mi bebida y volví a ocupar mi sitio frente a él.

-A veces-dije-, dejamos que se nos acumulen los problemas, los interiorizamos, y de este modo crecen hasta el punto que después de un tiempo nos parecen insuperables.

Lunetes, contemplaba su vaso de modo ausente.

Confié en que al menos prestará alguna atención a lo que le decía.

-Si somos capaces de hablar sobre ellos con alguien, exteriorizarlo en toda su magnitud, podremos enfrentarlo de una manera más analítica que emocional.

Lunettes cogió su vaso y después de tomar el resto de la bebida lo volvió a depositar sobre la mesita. Asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo; pero continúo en silencio.

Por mi experiencia, sabía que ciertas personas eran renuentes a revelar su alma a extraños, e incluso a los amigos. Pero tenía que hallar la manera de comunicarme con él si deseaba salvarle de sí mismo.

-A menudo, un de carácter tan personal que resulta casi imposible hablar abiertamente de él con un desconocido-le dije, volviendo a llenar su vaso-. Aun así, una simple conversación, una discusión amistosa, puede ayudar a encarar las dificultades desde un punto de vista más racional.

A pesar de que Lunettes continuaba en silencio, por la manera en que giro su cabeza a un lado, frunciendo las cejas de un modo pensativo, pude ver que mis palabras le habían llegado y estaba tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

Finalmente, comenzó a asentir moviendo lentamente la cabeza, como si hubiese alcanzado una comprensión parcial de su propio yo.

-Creo que no soy más que un cobarde-dijo de forma entrecortada.

Esa no era la respuesta que yo estaba esperando, pero me pareció mejor que nada. Ahora podía ver que la mayor parte de su problema radicaba en un profundo complejo de inferioridad. Le faltaba seguridad en sí mismo, y necesitaba con urgencia un refuerzo de su personalidad.

-De una manera o de otra, todos somos cobardes-sentencié-. En todos nosotros abusa alguna clase de temor: claustrofobia, cardiofobia, agarofobia, felimofobia, por nombrar algunos. Si dejamos que nos dominen, nos envolveremos en un problema.

A continuación, procedí a ofrecerle diez minutos de una disertación de características terapéuticas, acentuando la importancia de la dignidad humana, la confianza en uno mismo y la capacidad de controlar nuestro destino. Termine citándole algunos casos en los que mis pacientes habían obtenido notables mejoras bajo mi dirección.

-Creo que tiene razón-admito.

Era evidente que ahora estaba más relajado, quizá pique las ideas se le habían aclarado un poco, o debido al martini. Quizá por una combinación de ambas cosas.

De todas formas, me di cuenta de que mis esfuerzos comenzaban a dar algún fruto.

-He cometido él retos de dejar que durante los últimos años los problemas se me acumularan-continuo diciendo-, hasta esa noche en que alcanzaron su punto acumulante...

-Exacto-corrobore-. Fue la última gota que colmó el vaso. Y como no se creyó capaz de poder superar su dificultad decidió destruirse.

Con los ojos como ranuras, Lunetes fijo su mirada en él vaso. Me pareció un momento oportuno para continuar indagando.

-Si tiene algún problema grave que quiera compartir conmigo-sugerí-, o algo que le gustara sacar a relucir, quizá...

Él hombre movió la cabeza lentamente.

-No...-dijo-. Usted ya me ha ayudado a ver las cosas de otro modo. Creo que tal vez sea mejor que le cuente que saqué todos mis ahorros, vendí todas mis pertenencias, y me disponía a viajará lugares desconocidos. Pero me di cuenta de que, de todas maneras, fuera donde fuera llevaría él problema conmigo, y continuaría sin poder dormir. Estaba desesperado. Hasta que decidí optar por la otra vía de escape definitiva, usted ya sabe...

-¡Por encima de todo-le recordé- un hombre debe tener confianza en sí mismo!

De improviso, Lunettes se terminó Lo que le quedaba de bebida y se puso de pie. En su pálido rostro se dibujaron algunas arrugas, mientras me miraba a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquella habitación.

-Ha hecho mucho por mí-dijo, tendiéndome la mano-Y quiero agradecérselo. Tengo la sensación de que, a partir de ahora, seré capaz de regir mi propio destino.

-Si en realidad le he servido de ayuda-le dije, complaciéndome con un fuerte apretón de manos-, eso ya es para mí una recompensa. Y nada de saltos desde el puente. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Después de que Lunettes se hubiera marchado, llame por teléfono al teniente Oswald.

-Le habla el doctor Jack-dije-. Tengo que informarle con sumo placer que nuestro primer caso experimental ha concluido de modo muy satisfactorio.

-¿Quiere que pase a recogerle?

-No es necesario. Hace unos cuantos minutos le he dejado ir en un taxi, tras haberle dado unos cócteles y haberle proporcionado un refuerzo de personalidad, es decir, una gran dosis de autoconfianza.

-Bien. Tengo que admitir que en un principio era algo escéptico-hizo una pausa- ¿Está seguro de que no tendrá problemas?

-Lo puedo garantizar personalmente. No habrá saltos desde el puente ¡Salió he aquí hecho otro hombre!

Después de colgar el teléfono, continúe con el libro que estaba leyendo desde la página en que me había quedado antes de venir Lunettes. Debí estar leyendo casi dos horas, y me disponía a acostarme cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

Levante el receptor.

-Habla el doctor Jack-dije.

-Debe haberle reforzado demasiado la personalidad a su paciente-reconocí la vos del teniente Oswald-. Quizá le dio demasiado alcohol. O puede que ambas cosas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté con ansiedad-. No me diga que Lunetes ha vuelto al puente y ha saltado.

-Aún no lo sabemos. No lo podemos localizar. Le hemos estado buscando por todas partes durante la última hora, incluso en el rio.

-No comprendo...

-Hace más de una hora, el gerente de un motel situado casi en las afueras de la ciudad nos notificó que había escuchado disparos en uno de sus bungalows. Cuando acudimos traba a investigar, hallamos el cuerpo acribillado de Mrs. Lunettes junto al cadáver mutilado del que sin lugar a dudas era su amante. Por supuesto, ahora buscamos a Mr. Lunettes.

Aquella noticia me dejó de piedra por unos instantes. Después recordé que Lunettes había dicho algo acerca de la venta de sus pertenencias, y la respuesta acudió a mí automáticamente.

-Escuche, no tiene por qué seguir buscando en el río-dije-. En estos momentos, Lunettes debe estar viajando hacia un lugar desconocido con los ahorros de toda su vida en el bolsillo.

-¡Un millón de gracias!

Del otro lado de la línea un fuerte clic me hizo saber qué el teniente Oswald había colgado.

Durango unos minutos observé pensativo el silencioso aparato. Bien, razone, después de todo mi acercamiento psicológico al paciente no fue un fracaso absoluto. Al parecer, Lunettes fue capaz de resolver el problema de un modo muy directo y decisivo, por alguna manera decirlo.

**Danny: Y fin.**

**Maddy: O.o**

**Alex: ._.**

**Danny: ¿Qué?**

**Maddy: ¿Así termina? ¿En serio?**

**Alex: El psicólogo hizo qué el hombre asesinara a dos personas y le dio igual .-.**

**Danny: Si...**

**Maddy: Típico de Jack. Siempre causando tragedias.**

**Alex: Pero...**

**Danny: ¿Pero qué?**

**Alex: ¿Por qué lo hizo?**

**Danny: Verás. Aunque no se aconseje de corazón quizá sea está una manera de resolver un problema fastidioso.**

**Maddy: …A veces me das miedo.**

**Alex: Concuerdo con ella.**

**Danny: Bueno, bueno. Basta de dramas, hagamos algo para qué los lectores dejen reviews.**

**Maddy: A los que dejen reviews se le permitirá violar a Oswald**

**Danny: Eso servirá *se encoje de hombros***

**Danny, Alex y Maddy: ¡Adiós. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Y dejen reviews! *se despiden con la mano***


End file.
